Propuesta
by Gleysita-chan
Summary: No se me ocurrió un título mejor [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]. Basado en la opción número 72 : Esa vez en la que Zeno hablo de su esposa con el dragón negro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos. (propuesto por YasumireAirtDark)


¡Feliz cumpleaños Zeno!

Este fic participa en la actividad Esa vez… del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho (gleusi la admita tanto aunque rompa mi kokoro)

Opción 72: Esa vez en la que Zeno hablo de su esposa con el dragón negro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos. (propuesto por YasumireAirtDark)

* * *

 **"PROPUESTA"**

La noche caía tranquila y en una parte del castillo Hiryuu un grupo de extraños integrantes disfrutarán del sabor de uboca buen licor.

— La Señorita Lili se quedo a dormir no?—pregunto un chico de cabello blanco y piel casi transparente

—Es bueno que Yona-chan y Lili-cuan pasen tiempo juntas—dijo el dragón verde—tal vez juegue con ellas luego— Decia justo cuando sintio el frio acero de el arma de Hak en su yugular—Hak serias tan amable de alejar tu arma?—sudó frio viendo la furia del hombre en frente de él.

Este la quito y tomo un poco de Sake sin decir palabra. La noche estaba como siempre, shin-ah jugaba con Ao y bebía tranquilamente. Kija no quería exceder y solo tomo un poco. Yoon se mantenía en la Cocina cocinando o perfeccionando sus viejas recetas para luego darles a los demás.

Entre charlas triviales y comida el tiempo fue pasando. Ya distraídos y con algo de sueño no notaron que uno de ellos se había ido y alguien tras el

—¿Qué sucede?—exclamó alguien y Hak se sobresalto al escucharlo. El se alejo un poco del grupo para pensar

Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver perfectamente esos ojos que pedían respuesta.

Había algo que él quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero era algo tan delicado que tenía que pensarlo bien. No sabía bien que hacer no pensó que el más viejo de los dragones lo hubiera seguido.

—Zeno...¿qué haces aquí? ¿no estabas bebiendo con los demás aprovechando que tú no puedes emborracharte?—le respondió con otra pregunta

—No embriagarse es muy divertido pero el señor se alejó de nosotros y a Zeno le entró la curiosidad de saber qué le pasaba— Zeno vio qué hak estaba algo extraño, más callado de lo normal y no le ponía tanta mente a los comentarios agradables que daban los demás. Solo reaccionaba cuando hablaban de Yona. —pasa algo con la señorita?—pareció adivinar la raíz del problema ya que este lo miro sorprendido

Hak guardó silencio. Había pensado pedirle ayuda a los dragones pero, cómo podría hacerlo si uno; el verde era un mujeriego que jamás tendría una relación formal, según él; un azul tímido que difícilmente le hablaba a las chicas. Un blanco con miedo al compromiso y el amarillo... Bueno ahora que lo pensaba bien que no esté anciano ya había estado casado.

Podría preguntarle pero cómo tocaba ese tema que bien, podría ser delicado para el anciano.

— El Señor está nervioso por algo que tiene que ver con la señorita— afirmó

—Eres muy perspicaz—fue lo único que dijo. Se debatía en si preguntarle o no.

—Sabes que nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte también, somos una familia—con una sonrisa cálida le inspiró confianza

— Es algo delicado—dijo Hak

—Bueno si es algo delicado es mejor que el señor y Zeno hablen sentados—caminaron en el jardín hasta sentarse en una banca.

—no sé si pueda hablar de esto contigo—suspiro pesadamente—siento que me darías buenos consejos pero—miró al cielo un momento—¿estarías cómodo si te lo pregunto?

—ya veremos, que el señor haga su pregunta y Zeno contestará como mejor pueda—Hak pensó que ya era hora de hablar lo con alguien

—Yo...—dijo y respiro profundamente—la amo mucho—soltó con firmeza

—Zeno lo sabe

—Y quiero protegerla — volvió a decir mientras pensaba en las veces que pudo haber la perdido.

—Zeno lo sabe también

-Quiero que este a mi lado por siempre- apareció una sonrisa de parte de zeno y un sonrojo en el rostro de hak.—Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo—exclamó. Listo lo había dicho

— Así que era eso —el dragón ya se lo imaginaba. Soltó una risilla

— No te burles es algo serio— dijo el dragón oscuro avergonzado

— Zeno no se está burlando—se apresuró en aclarar— en realidad le parece una gran noticia! algo para alegrarse y celebrar!— por un momento pensó que nunca pasaría y le había asustado el no poder verlos casados. Estos jóvenes eran tan ciegos que tardaron una eternidad en encontrar el camino para estar juntos.

— Pero hay un problema

— ¿Problema como cual? —Zeno estaba seguro de que Yona aceptaria a Hak en cuanto se lo pidiera

—No se como hacerlo y si me equivoco y no es especial — zeno lo escuchaba atentamente-como lo hiciste tu?— la p r egunta agarro desprevenido al rubio— No sé que hacer —el era un hombre serio y quería hacerlo bien.

— Temes que te diga que no— pregunto Zeno. Hak no dijo ninguna palabra—Sí lo quieres saber esta bien— respondió un una pequeña sonrisa

— Me lo dirás — preguntó. — por que si te incomoda yo— fue interrumpido por el rubio

—Esta bien...si mi experiencia te ayudará a dar ese paso Zeno lo hará con gusto — Zeno sé preparo mentalmente para comenzar a hablarle cuando ambos sintieron pasos acercándose

— Pero que hacen por aquí — pregunto Jae-ha seguido de Kija y shin-ah.—Casi no notamos cuando se fueron.

— Sí, por que están aquí— continuo Kija

Hak entro en pánico Zeno apenas había empezado a hablar cuando los demás los encontraron.

— Zeno estaba por contar una historia— dijo sonriente.

—¡Estabas por contarle sobre la primera generación! —pregunto Kija emocionado.

—La verdad es que Zeno está contando sobre su vida amorosa—dijo tranquilo mientras los recién llegados ponían una cara de sumo interés

—Eso es algo que a mí me encantaría saber— dijo el peliverde y se sentó en un tronco secano a ellos—cuéntanos también.—Todos miraron expectantes a Zeno y esperaron a que continuara.

—Fue hace siglos cuando Zeno se fue del castillo Hiryuu.—comenzó contando que después de salir de castillo la desesperación y la soledad lo consumieron a tal punto de que no comía ni dormía. Ya no le importaba nada.—Cuando en un día de lluvia Zeno se desmayo a la mitad del bosque.

—¿Pero que hacen en el jardín de rosas de Yona bestias?—Yoon habia estado buscando a esta pandiya de raros ya que había terminado de hacer bocadillos y se los iba a llevar.

—¡muchacho! Ven siéntate—le dijo Zeno al verlo llegar

—¿que hacen aquí?—pregunto pero haciéndole caso a Zeno tomo asiento cerca de Hak.

—Bueno Zeno-kun nos está hablando de su vida amorosa—dijo con su sonrisa pícara

—Aún no me creo el hecho de que te hayas casado.—dijo mientras les repartía algunos bocadillos a los demás

—Qué cruel muchacho—dijo este.

—Zeno podrías continuar—dijo Hak. Zeno sonrió y continuo.

Todos prestaban atención a lo que él decía. El dragón amarillo había pasado una etapa difícil pero hacia lo posible por hablarle de lo más importante.

Les describió lo mejor que pudo cuando una chica de ojos caoba y pelo corto lo encontró y le dio de comer.

Les hablo de las dificultades en las que ella vivía y menciono cuando en la noche se dio cuenta de la condición médica de la joven.— su nombre era Kaya— sus mejillas de ves en cuando se tornaban rosadas. Tal vez por los recuerdos que ese nombre le provocaba.

Contó lo maravilloso que fue estar a su lado, aprendía nuevas cosas y cuidaba de ella aunque ella dijera que no era necesario.

Les contó que el día en el que le podio que se casaran, Ella había colapsado y Zeno hizo todo lo posible para que ella se mejorará y se sintiera mejor.

—Estaba muy débil— un poco de la impotencia que sintió en aquel momento se demostró en sus puños cerrados.— Pero ella...quería que me fuera, Ella tenia miedo de que me enfermara. Por más irónico que fuera eso sabiendo que Zeno no se podía enfermar ellos guardaron silencio y no dijeron nada

—Ella no sabia de mí poder— El sonrió tristemente—no podía irme, no quería...fue cuando sentí que la quería más que a nada y que la quería por siempre a mi lado, fue una sensación de falta de razón, Cuando te olvidas de lo que eres o quien eres sabes que amas a alguien— el había olvido su inmortalidad cuando estaba a su lado— Se lo pedí en esas circunstancias ella no tenia tiempo para un largo noviazgo —disimulo la tristeza en su voz, pero todos vieron el dolor en sus ojos. Después de un silencio zeno dirigió su mirada a Hak — Mi experiencia puede que no ayude tanto como creías pero es que todos depende de tus sentimientos— los otros estaban -confusos pero no dijeron nada — momento se presentará cuando te sientas listo...solo deja que tu corazón hable.— dijo para poner una sonrisa amable en su cara

Gracias fue lo que dijo Hak. Inexplicablemente se sintió más tranquilo.

—Nosotros también agradecemos que nos contarás— dijo Yoon y los demás a sintieron— pero bestia del trueno tienes algo que decirnos— la mente de Yoon y lo que dijo Zeno lleno de confusión su cabeza pero como el genio que era ya tenía una teoría de lo que ir pasaba.

Hak se sintió algo intimidado ahora todos lo miraban a él incluso shin-ah se había acercado a él. Dirigió una mirada de súplica a el rubio pero este solo le sonrió inocentemente.

Al final termino soltando todo. Todos tenían una mirada distinta en su rostro excepto Zeno que no quitaba su sonrisa le parecía sumamente divertido ver la gran bestia del trueno todo rojo

—No es posible Hak por que no me pediste un consejo a mí - — dijo actuando indignado el peliverde —¡Me siento herido!

—Saber con que tontería le hubieras salido tu esto es algo serio Jae-ha — dijo el albino.

— Ni que tú fueras la mejor opción kija-kun —dijo este

—¿Boda?— preguntó shin-ah algo confundido

—Así es seiryuu con flores y comida— le explico Zeno

— Que molestia!—dijo Yoon pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa—tendré que preparar un gran banquete— dijo Yoon haciendo lista mental de lo que necesitaría- Ik-soo debería oficiar la ceremonia

—¿cómo están tan seguros de que dirá que si?-— pregunto Hak. Estos chicos ya estaban haciendo planes y el todavía no se lo había pedido. Todos lo vieron con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando de distintos temas relacionados ignorando a Hak, pero este ya se sentía más tranquilo. Zeno tenia razón el momento llegaría no debía pensarlo tanto.

—¡Zeno acompañará a la señorita al altar!— dijo Zeno emocionado causando que lo voltearan a ver y comenzarán a discutir ese tema.

* * *

Con delicada ceda fue envuelta y vestía como una dulce flor de primavera. Su aroma era fresco y alegre adornado con flores y joyas. Lucía su característico cabello rojo del que ahora más la enorgullecía. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor. Después de planes y planes por fin había llegado. El día que con tantas ansias esperaba estaba aquí.

—¡Estas hermosa!—dijo Lili mientras las sirvientas colocaban los detalles finales a su vestido.— bueno debo irme se supone que debo estar antes que tu...no llegues tarde—le dijo a la novia y se fue

Ella sonrió. Miro su vestido. Estaba tal y como lo quería pero no dejaba de moverse algo inquieta. Tocaron a la puerta y un chico rubio de brillantes ojos aqua entro para ver a la novia

Casi se muere por así decirlo de lo hermosa que lucia ella

—¡señorita! Zeno piensa que esta absolutamente bellísima— dijo y ella sonrió — todo esta listo— se acercó al donde ella estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo

—Zeno ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo cuando las damas salían de la habitación

—¡Claro que puede!— dijo este

—¿Como te sentías cuando te casaste con tu esposa?— la pregunta fue tan repentina que el dragón amarillo se hizo para atrás un poco

—Es algo muy complejo para ponerlos en palabras— dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza—pero sentí que por fin estaba completo— su cara reflejo serenidad.

Yona lo medito un poco...temía haberlo incomodad pero se conformo con su respuesta.

—Aunque lo nuestro fue más casual la señorita tendrá a casi todo Kouka en la ceremonia — le recordó en tono jovial y alegre

—Estoy nerviosa —dijo con las mejillas rojas. Había olvidado a toda la gente que la esperaba.

—Es algo normal yo también tuve nervios cuando me case — dijo paternalmente mientras le arreglaba un mechón reverse de su cabello

—Tú esposa fue alguien muy afortunada —le contesto

—Y el señor también lo será cuando estés a su lado-— le dijo y ella se sonrojo. Se levanto de donde estaba camino con el hacia la puerta—Se que no puedo remplazar a tu padre pero estoy seguro de que a él le hubiera gustado verte feliz—dijo serio mientras le ponía en el pelo una ultima flor. - Así que disfrútalo que el matrimonio, es de lo más bello que puede haber, y basándome en experiencia propia con amor es mucho mejor- le dijo aconsejando la como lo haría un padre Ella sonrió melancólica

— Gracias zeno— dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente

— No hay por qué agradecer señorita— le correspondió el abrazo

—Gracias- repistio y unas lágrimas trataron de escapar de sus ojos

— No llores y sonríe que casi es hora— Abrió la puerta para salir de una vez al altar Ya se había decidido que el la encaminaría

—Mejor nos apurados o el muchacho se enojará conmigo por hacer llegar tarde a la novia

Yona soltó una risita. Y tomándose del brazo de Zeno comenzó una nueva aventura.

Fin

* * *

A Gleysi le gusto mucho participar en la actividad para celebrar a mi personaje favorito

Para mi que Zeno debería entregar a Yona al altar y Ik-soo como saserdote que es unir a Hak y Yona .

Gracias por leer espero seguir mejorando con mis historias


End file.
